1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a hinge structure and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic communication industry, electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal (a smartphone), an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Television (TV), a laptop computer, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc., have become a necessity, and play an important role in transferring information. The electronic devices provide a convenient operation environment to a user via a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and provide various multimedia based on a web environment.
Electronic devices are constructed with various types of structures, and are referred to as a mutual hinged type, a sliding type, a popup type, a swivel type, etc. depending on its construction. However, an electronic device having these type of structures changes in only its shape and provides the same function, and may not meet the consumer's desire.